1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a pallet for supporting a load such that the pallet and the load may be readily pickup by a fork lift truck and transported.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pallets of this type normally are constructed of wood and may weigh as much as 30 pounds or more, as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,229. As disclosed in that publication, wood pallets are constructed, generally by hand, from a plurality of pieces of wood and, as expected, deterioration takes place with age and insects, as well as a possible loosening of the parts of the pallets, such that the pallets loose much of their original rigidity.
As also set forth in my patent, pallets of plastic, particularly one-piece structures, may be easily molded and may be constructed for mutual nesting so that the aforementioned deterioration is obviated and, as a result of the nesting, less stacking and storage space is required.